He gave me a reason to breath but now hes with her
by ImJustBeingLittleOlMe
Summary: I sighed a breath of relief when the voice didn’t respond. Okay so maybe I do like Fang, but it’s not like I going to admit it. Besides, it’s not going to change anything because, he gave me a reason to breathe, but now he’s with her. Fax eventually.
1. He's with her

**I don't really know how well this is written. It's my first story I'm posting here on Fanfiction.**

**Soooo Please review and tell me if you like it...**

**I'm not to sure if I wanna continue this into a story, but let me know if you want me too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride JP. does.  
**

* * *

I walked down stair looking for Fang; I froze dead in my tracks when I saw him and _her _sitting on the couch.

I hid behind the corner were they couldn't see me. I watched as she flip her long dark red hair over her shoulder looking her earnest and flashing Fang a smile.

I felt acid burning in stomach as I continued to watch the scene in horror. I wanted to go and interrupt what ever they were doing, but I made no effort to do so.

I looked away when Fang leaned over, tiled her chin up, and kissed her; just like he had once done to me back in the cave.

I looked back in disgust as she warped her arms around his neck her deepening the kiss. I couldn't help but compare that one vile moment at the school back in Virginia to now.

I stopped breathing and stood up. I silently walked out of the front door then ran to the back yard.

I looked around me scanning the area and leaped into the air. I unfurled my wings hard and fast, when I was airborne

I used my super speed to get as far away from the house as possible.

I brought myself to a halt when a deserted beach came into view. I tucked my wings in and aimed downward.

I landed ungracefully near the shore and sank to my knees. My hands dug into the ground clutching the sand.

I squeezed my eyes shut trying to rid the image of Fang and **her** locking lips.

Dang it Max! Why are you acting this way? It's not like you like Fang, I mean come on. You're probably stressed or something.

I tried to tell myself until my voice cut in. _Max just admit it you like Fang! _Jeb-er-the voice said.

Can it, and just leave me alone! I screeched inside my head. Mr. oh wise fortune cookie is not helping the situation at all.

I sighed a breath of relief when the voice didn't respond. Okay so maybe I do like Fang, but it's not like I going to admit it.

Besides, it's not going to change anything because, **he** gave **me** a reason to breathe, but now **he's** with _**her.**_

* * *

**Please Review.**

**(:  
**


	2. Jealous much?

**You guys asked for more so more is what I have.**

**(;**

**I guess i'm turning this into a story?**

**Let me know if you think a should still continue.**

**If I do continue the next chapter will explain a lot of things better.**

**Well with no further ado here is the next chapter you all wanted.**

* * *

**MAX's POV**

I soundlessly open the window to my room, and climbed in. I walked over to the light switched and flipped it on.

I jumped back a few feet when I saw Fang sitting on my bed. "Jesus Christ Fang!" I hissed trying to slow my breathing.

"Max, do you realize how late it is?" Fang ask nonchalantly. I glanced over at the clock 11:08 it read. "The flock okay?" I asked hoping they were.

"There're fine." Fang replied standing up off the bed. I opened my dresser drawer and pulled out a big t-shirt and some sweat pants.

"Well I'm gonna go take a shower..."

"Wait, were did you go?" Fang asked his face impassive. "I just went out for a fly, can I go now?" I asked impatiently.

"Why?"

"Gezze, Fang can't a person just go flying with out being freaking interrogated?" "Not unless there's a reason behind that."

Fang said with a slight smirk. "I went for a fly and I lost track of time, but it's not like you care because you were too busy swapping spit with _her_."

I yelled in exasperation. "Jealous much?" Fang asked fully smirking now. I threw my hands up in frustration.

"UGH, you're impossible!" I walked out the room and into the bathroom. I slammed the door and locked it.

I turned the water on as hot as it would go and stripped away my clothes. I got in the shower just letting the water soak me.

I blew out a gust of air I didn't know I was holding and my eyes started to water. Oh god, why am I crying?

Get it together Max! You can't let Fang or _her _get to you!

I quickly washed my body and hair and turned of the water. I grabbed my towel wrapping it around my body while stepping out the shower.

I dried myself off and threw on my clothes. I brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun.

When I was done I walked out the bathroom and back into my room. I shut my door behind me and climbed into bed.

Tomorrow was our first day going to school school, here in Arizona. Oh did I forget to mention that we are here in Arizona?

Yup were here and we are staying with Dr. Martinez-er-mom. And guess who lives just a street away?

_Her_, isn't that just dandy?! (Notice my sarcasm?)

Tomorrow is going to be a loooong day.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**It means a lot to those of you who do.**

**Also I'm trying hard to make Max and Fang non OCC.**

**And there will be FAX eventually, but what good is a story without some suspense eh?**

**;)**

**The flock_ will_ be in the next chapter!**

**Again PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**That gets these chapters up fasteeerr!  
**


	3. That red headed thing has 1st with us?

**Hello everyone! I know it's been a while sense I've updated and I'm super sorry about that! You see I wrote chp. 3 a while back but I didn't like it so I decided to rewrite it. Well I've had the new one (which would be this chapter) written but I haven't had time to post it considering I broke my last laptop charger and my battery is completely dead and the only way I can use my laptop is if my charger is connected to my laptop. And many of you may know tax day was a few days ago and my father need the the laptop charger at some points in times to finish his taxes. Anyhow, enough with my excuses I have this 3rd chapter written which I really hope you like it cause I really enjoyed writing it. I tried making it longer and I succeeded! Tell you guys what, if I get at least 10 reviews, close to it, or more I'll update again before this Thursday. Fair? Suggestions are welcome!  
**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I own noting.  
**

* * *

**Max POV**

I woke with a start. My heart was pounding and beads of sweat were present on my forehead. Trying to slow my breathing I glanced around the room and looked over at the clock, it was only ten till five. Only and hour or so and it would be time for school. Groaning I flopped back down burying myself under the covers. I was so not ready for the whole _school _thing_._ Shaking my head I ridded the thought and tried to go back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"MAX MAX!!!!" I heard two voices yell in unison that could only belong to Angel and Nudge. A second or so later the two of them busted into my room. Nudge shoved a towel and pair of clothes in my arms and ushered me into the bathroom. Slightly in a daze I look down at what Nudge and Angel picked out. There was a black tank top, a seemingly loose fitting gray knitted v neck, along with a very tight looking pair of black pants, which I recall Nudge identifying them as 'skinny jeans'. I sighed; they can't seriously think I was going to wear this could they? But I know it would be futile to put up fight against them considering I wouldn't win. What? They have Bambi eyes for crying out loud! You try saying no to TWO pairs of Bambi eyes, trust me it's better said then done!

Exhaling noisily I undressed and changed into the wretched outfit. After, I finished Angel and Nudge walked in holding a medium sized make up box alongside a brush and a bottle mousse. "Um you guys I really don't think this is necessary I mean isn't wearing this outfit punishment enough?" I asked motioning toward the clothes they oh so kindly picked out for me. "No Max, it is completely necessary," Nudge said emphasizing completely. I groaned as Angel started to brush my hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What felt like hours later Nudge and Angel finally told me they were done and I could look in the mirror. Gradually I turned to see what the girls had done to me; I was genuinely surprised at my reflection. My hair was parted to the left slightly crunched with a black clip that held back my bangs. A bit of pink blush was visible as well as a tan skin tone eye shadow and a bit of clear lip gloss. "You look really pretty Max." Angel said hugging my waist. "Yea Max." Nudge said giving me a nod of approval. I opened the bathroom door and glanced at the clock. It was already 6:45 and we had to leave here around 7:15. "Okay you guys hurry and get ready." They nodded and hurried to get ready.

I was pulling my combat boots on when Angel walked in. "Here Max, they go with your outfit better" She said smiling while handing me a pair of black flats. "Thanks?" I said as Angel walked out the room. I walked down stairs to the kitchen to have a quick breakfast; everyone minus Nudge was in the kitchen. Fang looked me up and down his mouth slightly agape. Rolling my eyes I opened the fridge grabbing the orange juice carton and pouring me a glass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I won't bore you with the details of breakfast and the drive to school. The Elementary slash Middle School (it's an Elementary school and Middle school combined.) was about 10 minutes away in walking distance from the High School. Our story was that Ella and I were my mother's kids and the rest of the flock was adopted by Jeb who is mom's 'husband'. Angel was going to be in 1st, Gazzy in 3rd, Nudge and Ella in the 7th, and the rest of us in 9th. We got out the car and waved goodbye to my mom and walked to the office. "Yes?" An older woman who looked like she was in her 40's politely asked. "Um yes I'm Max this is Nick and Jeff**-" ** "Oh right, you're the new kids." The lady said cutting me off. She handed me 3 packs of paper each of which had our names on. I handed Fang his and Iggy's while scanning over mine."Oh and there will be a student to help assist Jeff," the lady said smiling. I nodded and we walked over to the bench. "Let me see your schedule." Fang said with nonchalantly.

I handed it to him looking around memorizing the exit and going over possible escape routes until Fang pushed my schedule back in front of my face. His mouth twitched, "We have all the same classes' cept for 6th period." I gave Fang a small nod and I looked over at Iggy's schedule. "Ig-Jeff I have 1st trough 5th with you and Nick has 6th with you but neither of us has 7th with you," I said trialing off. "Great blind guy around no one he knows perfect just perfect." "It's okay Jeff maybe your student assistant has 7th with you." I said trying to make him feel better. "What ever." Iggy said slouching in his chair. A girl with long brown hair and green eyes walked over to us. "Um which one of you is Jeff?" she asked with a hint of un-sureness in her voice. Iggy slightly raised his hand. "I'm Kayla I'll be your assistant here around the school. We have all the same classes so I'll be there when ever you need me." Kayla said flashing a smile, which of course was wasted on Iggy. "Thanks." Iggy murmured.

After Fang and I introduced ourselves the bell rang. Kids began to fill the hallways rushing to there lockers and meeting up with their friends. Kayla started to led us to our first period which happen to be math when a high pitched voice called out, "Nick, Nick!" turning around I saw her racing toward Fang. Once she got close enough to Fang she stopped catching her breath. "Why didn't you wait outside for me?" She asked pouting at Fang. I turned around trying hard to not gag. Fang slightly grimaced, "um we had to get our schedules…." "Oh well let me see yours." Fang handed her his schedule. I turned to watch her expression her face twisted into a frown. "Awww we only have three classes together and lunch." Before Fang had time to answer the late bell rang. We all hurried to our first period classes and that, that red headed thing had 1st with us as well. Today is going to be a living hell.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. Press that little button that says review it'd make me super happy. Again if I get 10 reviews, close to 10, or more I'll update again before this Thursday! Also suggestions for the flocks classes and what nots are appreciated. I glad people are reading my story so please help by reviewing and giving me some suggestions, I'll give you credit if I use 'em! (:  
**


	4. Your name's not on it Why, hello Josh

**My god you people are Uh-mazing!!!! I got tons of reviews! I'm so happy that you all like my story. I know I promised before Thursday, but I had so much homework, and other issues. Like the fact we got a week and 3 days off because of the swine flu. See I was going to update before hand but I kept thinking how bad I wrote this chapter. I mean I got so many reviews I didn't want to disappoint anyone. In fact, I still feel this chapter isn't good enough for my fellow readers and reviewers. (: But I'm going to let you be the judge of that... Oh just to let you all know this chapter is 1,500 words minus my AN. Um, if I get at least 12 reviews by Saturday I'll update before Next Wednesday! _Promise_ and It'll be longer than this chapter. Also Sophia Dr. M and Jed aren't really married that's just so the whole flock isn't all related. And so when Max and Fang become a couple it won't be to awkward. (: Well on with the story!!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

Angel P.O.V

"Okay class, let's line up for recess!" Mrs. Paul; my teacher exclaimed waiting by the back door. I finished putting up my crayons first and I skipped to the front of the line clutching Celeste by my side. "Hi Angel." Mrs. Paul said smiling down at me. I flashed her one of my famous angelic smiles and the rest of the class lined up behind me. Mrs. Paul led us outside to the little kids fenced in playground. I walked over to the swings and sat on it. I was rocking back and fort when three girls around my age walked over to me. "You're on _my_ swing," spoke the lead girl whose name I believed was Emily. I stood up hanging onto the swing along with Celeste, and looked down on the seat. Her name wasn't anywhere on it. "Well that's funny, your name's not on it. Maybe you confused this swing with another." I said smugly flashing her and her 'group' a smile and sitting back down on the swing. She crossed her arms over her chest and the two other girls followed. "My name's not really on there doofus, but everyone here knows that's _my_ swing." "Well I'm not everyone now am I?" I countered back. "You're right," yelled the girl named Ashlyn "you're a freeaak!" They all started pointing at me and laughing. That was it, what Max didn't know wouldn't hurt her. I closed my eyes focusing on the Emily's mind making her and her friends start acting like chickens and start bocking. Soon enough a group formed around us all laugh at how the girls were acting. I couldn't help but laugh too. Mrs. Paul rushed over stopping the girls from making complete fools of themselves. (As if they hadn't already.) I had a feeling they wouldn't mess with me any more.

Fang P.O.V

Our math teacher Mrs. Hinley walked into the class room with a stack of packets. She passed one out to all of the students. The packet was filled with what supplies we would need, her expectations of us as a class, her rubric, and her class policy. I briefly scanned it when a neatly folded piece of paper landed on my desk. On the front fold it read:_2- Nickypoo From-Ur amazing gf 33 _I snorted at the to and from and unfolded the note.

_Sit with me at lunch with me and my friends? –Lissa_

_Sorry I promised Max and Jeff I'd sit with them sorry__. –Nick _

Ifolded the note back up and tossed it to Lissa. I saw her read the note scribble something down, and fold it back up and toss it back to me.

_You __have__ to sit with me, I'm your girl friend! Please? Besides they'll make their own friends. Please Nick? Please? –Lissa_

I didn't feel like her getting mad so I wrote

_Fine whatever. __–Nick_

I tossed the note back and she read it and flashed me a smile. I gave her a fake smile back and the bell rang. We were dismissed and it was time for second period. One class down six to more to go.

Max P.O.V

Fang and I silently walked to 2nd period which was science. Sense we were early we sat next to each other and waited for the other students to come. A guy with long sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes walked into the classroom and sat on the other side of me. Our teacher Mr. Walters had us get in line to get a packet similar to the one in Mrs. Hinley gave us. "I'm Josh," the guy who sat next to me said extending his hand out. "Max." I said shaking his hand. An electric shook hit me when our hands touch causing me to pull my hand away. It felt similar to when Fang and I would accidentally brush against one another, or when we kissed, but some how completely different. I kinda sorta like it though... He looked me up and down and when his eyes meet mine he grinned. Blushing, I looked down and toyed with my hand I use to shake his hand with. "Your new here right?" he asked trying to make conversation. I nodded in response not yet trusting myself to talk again. "Well, that's great. Er not really no one likes being the new kid, erm, I mean sense your new I'm assuming you don't know a lot of people here. So did you want to sit with me and some off my friends at lunch?" "I dunno, maybe." I replied coolly, even though I was screaming on the inside _yes!_ But I knew I couldn't tell him yes for sure 'cause me Fang and Iggy were going sit together. Mr. Walters made us return back to our desks and he thoroughly began going through the packet.

Fang P.O.V

My stomach churned with rage. I didn't like they way that Josh guy looked at Max. Just something about him bugged me. I know I have _Lissa _and I shouldn't just judge him considering the fact I don't know him, but there was something that didn't sit right with me. Third and forth period went by quickly and it was time for lunch. Before the classed walked out of the room Max walked over to me. "Hey um, I'm going to sit with Josh at lunch okay?" My fist balled up, and the same range from earlier returned making me uneasy. "Okay so? You don't need my permission." I replied sharply. "I wasn't asking for your permission Fang, I was just letting you know, gezze." "Okay, whatever." I walked away before Max could say anything else. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

Max P.O.V

I stood there for a minute. What the hell was Fang's problem? Grabbed my stuff and walked out the class room. I put my things and away oh so ungently and I failed to notice some one was behind me. "Hey Max" Josh said leaning up against the locker next to mine. "Hey Josh." I said weakly. "So…" he asked eagerly obviously waiting for my answer. "Well I've decided to take you up on your offer." I answered halfheartedly closing my locker. Josh grinned at me and we walked to the cafeteria.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of the day flew by and soon enough the last bell rang. Slowly, I made my way to my locker to retrieve my stuff. I opened my locker and a folded up piece of paper fell out. I pick it off of the ground and scanned the area around me. _From- Josh_ I unfolded it and there was a phone number and the words '_Call me anytime. (;_' My cheeks reddened and I shove the paper in my jean pocket. I got my books, binder, and closed my locker. I was off to find my flock and ultimately call it a day. Turns out everyone minus Fang, were all waiting impatiently for me. "Took you long enough!" Iggy snapped obviously in a bad mode. So wanting to blurt 'PMSing much?' I though better and thought of something else to say. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hold back the all mighty Iggy." I finally retorted sarcasm dripping in my voice. "Come on let's just go." Ella interjected not wanting us to fight. Mom was waiting in the parking lot for us, and we all piled into the car. "How was your day? And where's Fang?" mom asked. "Eh." We all replied in unison answering the school question. "He said he was getting a ride with Lissa or something," Iggy informed. Mom nodded, and drove home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We got home and there were freshly baked chocolate chip cookies sitting on the table. I ran over and picked up a cookie taking a huge bite out of it. I chewed slowly savoring the delectable warm taste. I poured me a glass of milk and help myself to several more cookies. Just as I finished my last cookie someone rang the doorbell. Hastily I rushed over to the door. Great the just who I wanted to see. If you're a bit slower then most people, that statement I just made was all sarcasm.

* * *

**Grr I officially hate the word 'and'. I mean I used it SO much in this chapter. GR I hate it. Anyhow like I said if I get 12 reviews before Saturday I'll update before next Wednesday and It'll be longer. I've already started it. How'd you like my cliffes there? Fantastic right? Right? xD I mean so many questions to answer! Is Fang really with that red head chick? If so what are they doing? Ewh gross nothing like that perverts! X) What if Fang's not with her? Where is he? Who's at the door? How was the rest of the flocks day? Is Iggy really PMSing?! You'll have to wait till chapter FIVE meh loves. So Review!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
